Unfinished
by mylove24
Summary: After the years of drama Emma left for the states for a year. Emma is coming home back to everything she left behind. How will her friends and a certain guy react when she comes back.
1. Chapter 1

-**1Chapters 1- Coming Home**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to Degrassi. **

_Why o why am several thousand feet up in the air? O know I remember I coming home? I still don't know how I really feel about that. After Snake was diagnose with cancer my life has been on big train wreck. Sean and me break up, he moves in with Ellie, school shooting, I get a sexually transmitted dieses, because of the dieses I am know as a slut, my step- dad and mother are separated for a month, hiding my relationship with Peter from everyone, become anorexic_ _, and the finally train wreck finding my boyfriend in bed with the school virgin, Darcy. That is why I left in the middle of school year and know I making my return back home. I will start back in school next week. I will officially became a senior in Degrassi. Even though the school year already began I will have a week off to get settled in. O crap the plan just move. Maybe if I close my eyes I will feel better. _"Babe your nails are digging into my skin" I give a slight smile _" _Ohh I am sorry babe. I just hate to fly." "I know babe. But everything will be fine." "Aaron I can't do this. I mean I don't want to do this. "Do what Em?" He grabs my hand And gives it slight squeeze. "I don't want you to go Em, but you can't keep running. I going to miss you. Saying good-bye to you was never part of my plan. I care a lot about you." "I know." I look down. Determine not to see the tears that are threaten to come out. "Em, look at me." He slowly puts his right index finger at the bottom of my chain. I slowly look at him. "Hey beautiful we still have this weekend." He laughs softly. "I know but then I am on my own." "No, you are not on your own you will have Manny and all of your other friends." Attention all passages go back to your seats we will be landing shortly. _Ready __or not I am back. Why o why did I decide to come back? _

_The drive back was short and in silence. I don't love Aaron, but I care for him a lot. If I stayed back in California with my aunt I could have fall in love with him, but I know deep down I wasn't completely happy. I think that is why I decide to come back_. My mom and dad were thrilled that I was coming home but not as trilled as Manny was we she found out. "Babe! Em! Hey where here. Are you ok you I was call you for about a minute." "Yeah. I am just fine. I was just thinking." "Come on Emma their waiting for you." "I know." Aaron opens my door. As I walking out he gives my a kiss. _He is a good kisser but I just don't get those butterflies in my stomach._ "It is just hard to believe I will not be able to kiss you anymore after this weekend" Aaron said will leading Emma to the front door. I just smile and on that note we slowly walk to my front door.


	2. Chapter 2 No turing back

**Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi. **Its my first fan fiction so be easy on me. Review please.

**Chapter 2- No turning back**

"Emma! Emma! Man, I miss you girl." Manny was running out the front door and giving Emma a big huge. "Manny, I can't breath." "Sorry." She slowly releases Emma. "I just

can't believe your finally back." "Manny you just saw me last month." "But its different then you were visiting know your staying. Hey Aaron its nice to see you again." When we

finally made it inside I slowly walk in to the kitchen. "Hi! Mom and dad." "Emma!" They both scream at the same time. "Honey its good to have you home" Spike says giving her

a huge. "It is good to be home." Snake goes to Aaron "how was the flight" "It was good Mr. Simpson" "You can call me Snake. I just want to say thanks for taking good care of

my daughter. I know that this can't be easy for you. Aaron gives a sad smile. "No it is not, but she has to be here. I knows she cares about me but… she isn't completely happy

with me." Aaron watches all three girls in the kitchen. "I better go get her bags." "I will help. I don't want to hear their girl talk any ways" Snake says laughing. The first night was a

blur. Aaron slept on the couch will I got my old room back. Nothing has change just the pictures. I see picture of all are friends laughing, but I don't know at what. I guess it is true

timedoesn't stand still.

**Next night**

Aaron is upstairs with mom and dad while me and Manny are in our room getting ready for a party. I should spend the last night with Aaron just the two of us, but I don't

feel like crying. Plus that is not our style. Aaron and I met at a party that I was force to go to but the next door neighbor. Aaron helped me loosen up and help me find a balance

between having fun and being serious. "Girl, there is so much to catch up on." "Like what you and Craig broke up again." Manny throws the nears pillow at my face. "Ha ha very

funny no we haven't." "Hey I putting on my make up over here." I turn my head back to the mirror. "Then. What. You look scared to tell me, Manny." "Sean is back. Well he has

been back for a month. He came back two days after you left for the states." I slow get up and lay on the bed. "Is he going to be at this party. Wait! Manny, you didn't tell anyone

I was back?" Manny was giving herself a finally look in the mirror.She is wearing tight low rise jeans and a black tank top with her hair down. "No. No one knows your back. But

they will after this party everyone is going to be their." I give a finally lookin the mirror. I smooth out my blue jean skirt and my read tank top."I going to be sick." "Emma, Manny

lets go Craig is here" Aaron yells out. "You look beautiful Em." "Thanks Aaron."

**Outside**

"Looks who's back." Craig goes giving Emma a huge. "Its nice to see you. I happy your home." "Thanks Craig. It's good to be back." Craig goes and gives Manny a kiss.

"You look beautiful tonight." My and Aaron walk to his car. "Hey Craig we will follow you guys." "Ok." Craig yells back.

**Party**

The first thing as I was walk into the door. I look for a drink. I don't know who is here and I am already getting nervous. I chug my first drink and then another. "Hey slow

down Em" Aaron says while smiling. "We are here to have a good time." "Emma Nelson! Is that you?" I turn to see who is calling me. "Spinner." "Hey Emma. Your back! Are

you staying or just here on a visit? Spinner says while given her a huge, "Nope. I am back for good" I say while letting go of Spinner. "This is my boyfrienddd no I mean my friend

Aaron." Spinner gives him a nod. "Its nice to meet you. Well I will see you in school, Emma" Spinner turns around. "Wait! What your back at Degrassi? "Yeah, they let Jay and

me back in. So see you in school." Spinner disappears. Great know Jay. I am going have to deal with not just Sean but Jay too. I turn to Aaron "I need a drink." "Ok, but stay

here." Aaron disappears into the crowd. Manny and Craig came into the kitchen. "There you are Emma." I turn to face Manny. "Why didn't you tell me that Jay was let back into

Degrassi." "Em, I am so sorry, but I didn't want to upset you. When I told you Sean was back it look like you were about to throw up." Craig was yanking on Manny's arm.

singling here that he want alone time. "Here you are Em. Just drink it slower then the first two ok." "Thanks mother" I said while taking the cup. "Go Manny don't worry I will be

fine.""Ok but try to have fun" Manny said while walking upstairs. "Lets dance Aaron." I don't know how it happen but I was up on the table with Aaron grinding into him having a

good time just like back in California. I completely forgot where I was."Come on Paige and Alex!" Jay said while entering the party. "I am surprise the cops haven't busted it

already" Sean yelling to Jay over the music. "I know. It is because of those two love birds back their" Jay pointing over his shoulder to Paige and Alex "I thought we would miss it.

And you know how piss off I would be missing a party with drunk girls everywhere" Jays says with a smirk. "You're a pig" Paige says. "So I don't care Princess." Jay said

sarcastically. "Hey what's all that noise coming from the kitchen" Alex says.Alex peeks into the kitchen. "Ohh Crap! Is that green peace?" Alex ask with a shock look on her face.

"Go Emma!" Page says with a laugh. "Man the first time anyone sees her in a year and she is practically have sex on the kitchen table." Paige says with a smile. Both Jay and Sean

had their mouth wide open. "Emma?" both saying in a whisper. "Whoever the guy is he is cute!" Paige says with a smile. "I need a beer" Jay says with grabbing one from the nears

place walking outside obviously piss off. Sean couldn't move. He couldn't believe that was Emma.


End file.
